younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Too Late-Transcript Voice Over: Everything you need to know about Young & Hungry in 30 seconds. Gabi's a chef who was hired by Josh who's a rich tech mogul who wanted to marry Caroline. But when Josh got dumped, he and Gabi got drunk and slept together.Awkward. The next day, Josh got engaged to Caroline leaving Gabi with unresolved feelings. More awkward. When Gabi recreated Josh's favorite childhood blanket for his 30th birthday, Josh caught mad feelings for her, called off his wedding, ran over to her place to profess his love on her fire escape, only to find her kissing Cooper. Who she dated, but then wasn't dating, but now is apparently dating again. You are now ready to board Season Two. Scene 1 Elliot: Oh my God! You're on time for work! What's wrong? Yolanda: What are you talking about? I'm always on time for work. I couldn't say that with a straight face. (Laughs) Sit. Ohhh. So, late last night I came to check on Josh. I sat there as that boy poured his heart out. Until I finally convinced him to go over to Gabi's and to tell her how he felt. Go big or go home! That's what I said. Elliot: So what happened? Yolanda: That's what I'm going to find out.She could be up there with him right now. Both: (Giggles) Oh my God, oh my God! (Giggles) Yolanda: Oh, I knew it! I said go for it.....Now all is well with... Gabi: Hey, good morning, everybody. Yolanda: What the... how'd you do that? Gabi: My hair? What do you think? It's an updo for the "I do. Elliot: Well, now it's an I don't. The wedding's off. Gabi: What? What do you mean "the wedding's off"? Yolanda: You didn't know? Uh, Josh didn't "talk" to you last night? Gabi:'No, no! I had no idea! What happened? '''Elliot:'He found out that blanket was from you, not Caroline. I don't know how. '''Gabi: What? No! No, no, no! No, no, no, no, no! He was not supposed to find that out. I mean, I mean, for a minute I wanted him to find out, but then I realized I shouldn't tell him and I couldn't tell him and I was finally okay with that. You know, everything was good. And everybody was happy. Oh, God! Josh, he must be beside himself. Yolanda: He's beside something, all right. Gabi: He must hate me. God, I have to tell him why I did what I did. Yolanda:'''Gabi, wait! Josh. '''Gabi: God, what is it with that guy? Every time he breaks up with Caroline, he ends up in bed with a blonde. (Theme music playing) She's in the spotlight and she turned my head she'd run a red light 'cause she's bad like that I like that ooh, baby, ooh, baby baby I like that ooh, baby ooh, baby. Scene 2 Gabi: What do you make for the guy that calls off his wedding and then has sex with another girl 30 seconds later. I mean, not that I care. You know, why would I care? What I'm saying is what am I doing here? What is happening? (Laughs) Elliot: You know? What is happening? I'll tell you what's happening. I was canceling the flowers from Andre, the super hot florist with the jawline of a Greek statue. And he asked me out for drinks. Look at me rising from the ashes of this wedding disaster, like a flaming phoenix. Which is coincidentally the name of the bar we're having drinks at tonight. Josh: Morning. Gabi:'''Oh my God. Josh, I'm so sorry about all this. I just need you to know the only reason I didn't tell you about the blanket... '''Josh: No, Gabi, please. Stop. You did me a favor. Without you, I never would have realized that Caroline wasn't the right girl for me. But enough about me. What did you gals get into last night? Yolanda? Nothing. Gabi? Did you do anything, ah Crazy last night? Gabi: Uh nope. Totally uneventful. Josh: Really? 'Cause, I mean Totally uneventful would mean that nothing happened. Something must have happened. You're an exciting young person. GabI. Fine.Um Cooper flew in from China and surprised me in the middle of the night. Both: Cooper? What? Josh: Cooper from China? With the glasses? Last night? Do you believe this, Yolanda? Neither do I. So (Stutters) Are you guys in love? Do you love him? Yes? No? I mean, should I be happy for you? I need to know if I should be happy for you. You now what, I think it's important to know who to be happy for and who's just gonna be alone. Why did Cooper fly in last night? Why? Why? Gabi: Uh well he bought me a present and he couldn't wait to see my face when I opened it. Jos: Oh ma God! Are you hearing this, Yolanda? Chills. I have chills. This is just the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Yolanda: Yeah. Gabi: The only thing that would have been more romantic is if he climbed up my fire escape with roses in the pouring rain. Josh: (Laughs) Yeah. Who does that? Well, sounds like we both had, ah, wildly romantic nights last night. Now I know this is gonna sound crazy, but you know that feeling you get when you meet someone and you have that instant connection? I had that with Laura. Lauren:'It's Lauren. '''Josh:'I know that. I call her Laura for short. Yeah. I believe this one's definitely gonna go somewhere. '''Gabi. Is she staying for breakfast? Josh: Nope. Scene 3 Gabi: 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Is Cooper here? '''Sofia: ' Nope. '''Gabi: Josh called off his wedding. Sofia: What? Gabi: Yeah. He found out the blanket was from me. Sofia: Uh, how? Gabi: Who cares? Do you know what this means? When Josh found out that I was the one that spent all those weeks recreating his special childhood blanket, he realized I was the one that knows his heart, which means I'm the reason he called off the wedding! Now what am I gonna do? Sofia: Hm, what do you mean what are you gonna do? Gabi: Sofia, last night I was freaking out that Josh was getting married because I had feelings for him. Sofia: Yeah, and then Cooper came in and swept you off your feet, and now you're back together with Cooper. Gabi: (Sighs) I know, I know.But then Josh, he called off his wedding because of me! Which means he has feelings for me! For me! Oh, no, no, no. Sofia: No, no, no, no.No, it doesn't. Gabi: Oh, really? Then explain to me why last night he had sex with a girl who looks exactly like me. Sofia: Do you hear yourself? Gabi: I do.What is happening? You know? What is happening? Sofia: Okay.Okay.Look, I know you're confused. You had feelings for Josh. And if Josh had come here last night declaring his love for you, it would be a different story.But he didn't. Gabi: Yeah. Sofia: Who did? Gabi:'''Cooper. Yeah, I know.I know, you're so right, Sofia.You're so smart. '''Sofia: Well, we are who we are. Gabi: (Sighs) I just wish I had a sign. (Knocking) - (Gasps) Sofia: I'm done. Gabi: Nice tux. Cooper: Thank you. Never been to a black tie wedding before. Finley. Cooper Finley. I have a huge surprise for you. Sit down. So you know how I'm supposed to go back to China tonight? Gabi: Mm-hmm. Cooper: Well, I traded IN my first class ticket for two coach tickets. Gabi: Two what-what? Cooper:'I know, first class for a programmer. Pretty sweet, right? Anyway, I figured while Josh was away on his honeymoon, you could spend three weeks with me in China! It's such an amazing place. Everything in this apartment is from there. '''Gabi:'Mmm, I don't know. '''Sofia: I mean, what if she gets lost do they have any signs there? Gabi: Cooper Wow! I mean, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, but I-I-I can't go. Josh called off his wedding. Cooper: What? Why? Gabi: Oh, don't ask. It's complicated. Um so, you know, I can't really ask for three weeks off. Gabi: But since Josh was gonna give you the time off anyway, maybe he'll let you go. Plus it's not like you're the reason he called off the wedding. Gabi:'''Uh-huh. Yeah, that's a really good point. '''Cooper: Great. Now, if I leave before I wrinkle maybe I can get a refund on this tux. Gabi, please ask Josh. It will be the best time you've ever had. That we've ever had. Bye. Gabi: Well Cooper gave me my sign. Sofia: Well, thank God. Gabi: Yeah, now all I need is a sign from Josh. Sofia: What? Gabi: I'm gonna ask Josh if I can go to China with Cooper, and if he lets me, it means he doesn't have feelings for me. But if he says no, it means he does have feelings for me. Sofia: Okay, and then what? What if Josh has feelings for you? Scene 4 Yolanda: Oh, hey, baby. How are you feeling? Josh: How am I feeling? I want to go on a bike ride and I can't find my other glove. Yolanda: Okay, well let me help you. When's the last time you saw it? Josh: This is all your fault. Yolanda: I didn't lose your damn glove. Josh: Your fault that I went over to Gabi's like a fool."Go big or go home," you said. That doesn't make sense! I was home! Yolanda: May I remind you that I told you to go tell Gabi how you feel.Not to creep outside around her apartment and then run away. To be continued... Category:Transcripts